sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Performances
| last_aired = present | status = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = https://www.pbs.org/wnet/gperf/ | production_website = }} Great Performances is a television anthology series dedicated to the performing arts; the banner has been used to televise theatrical performances such as plays, musicals, opera, ballet, concerts, as well as occasional documentaries. It is produced by the PBS member stations WNET in New York City (originally in conjunction with KQED San Francisco, WTTW Chicago, Maryland Public Television, South Carolina ETV and KERA-TV of Dallas/Fort Worth). The series is the longest running performing arts anthology on television, and has won an Emmy Award, three Peabody Awards73rd Annual Peabody Awards, May 2014.69th Annual Peabody Awards, May 2011.63rd Annual Peabody Awards, May 2004. and an Image Award, with nods from the Directors Guild of America and the Cinema Audio Society.Comprehensive IMDb listing of awards Great Performances' predecessor, New York Playhouse, premiered on October 7, 1972 with a production of Antigone. In 1973, Exxon and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting provided grants to create Theater in America, which reran the New York Playhouse and some NET Playhouse productions. The first original production for Theater in America was of Enemies. In 1974, WNET added The Great Performance, a series of classical concerts. In 1976, Great Performances became the umbrella title and the music section was named Music in America. A third section, Dance In America, was also added. The first episode "Sue's Leg: Remembering the Thirties" featured choreography by Twyla Tharp. Later episodes featured such performers as Mikhail Baryshnikov. Although it is not seen as often as previously, there have recently been new Dance in America programs, such as the Emmy-winning 2005 production of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, starring Angel Corella, Gillian Murphy and the American Ballet Theatre. In 2007, Great Performances began telecasting performances from the Metropolitan Opera Live in HD series,[https://www.pbs.org/wnet/gperf/genre/opera.html PBS: Great Performances: Opera on Film] a series of HD opera tapings re-purposed from their original purpose as Fathom Events films carried in high-quality movie theaters for a premium admission price. Repeat guest hosts include Walter Cronkite, Julie Andrews and Whoopi Goldberg. Major underwriters throughout the show's run have included The National Endowment for the Arts, The Corporation for Public Broadcasting, PBS viewers, Exxon, Martin Marietta, Texaco, Deluxe, Duracell, Ernst & Young, Chase Manhattan Bank and UBS. In 2009, a new theme music for Great Performances was introduced, composed by John Williams. Episodes New York Playhouse (1972–73) *Antigone (October 7, 1972) *The Rimers of Eldritch (November 4, 1972) *Theatre and Film '72 (December 16, 1972) Season 1 (1973–74) As Theatre in America *Enemies, from the Repertory Theater of Lincoln Center (January 23, 1974) *June Moon (January 30, 1974) *Cyrano de Bergerac, from the American Conservatory Theater (February 6, 1974) *Antigone, from Playhouse New York (February 13, 1974) *King Lear, from the New York Shakespeare Festival (February 20, 1974) *In Fashion, from the Actors Theatre of Louisville (March 20, 1974) *Feasting with Panthers by Adrian Hall and Richard Cumming, from Trinity Repertory Company (March 27, 1974) *The Contractor by David Storey, from Chelsea Theater Center (April 10, 1974) *The Widowing of Mrs. Holroyd, from Long Wharf Theater (May 8, 1974) *A Touch of the Poet (May 15, 1974) *Monkey, Monkey, Bottle of Beer, How Many Monkeys Have We Here?, from Cincinnati Playhouse in the Park (May 22, 1974) Season 2 (1974–75) *Arthur Rubinstein: Chopin (October 16, 1974) *Herbert von Karajan and the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra (November 13, 1974) *Solti Conducts Mendelssohn (December 16, 1976) *Bernstein at Tanglewood (December 25, 1974) *Herbert von Karajan and the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra play Beethoven's Ninth Symphony (December 31, 1974) *Theater in America: Zalmen or the Madness of God by Elie Wiesel, from Arena Stage (January 8, 1975) *Theater in America: The Seagull, from Williamstown Theatre Festival (January 29, 1975) *Theater in America: Brother to Dragons, adapted from the poem by Robert Penn Warren by Adrian Hall and Ken Campbell, from Trinity Repertory Company (February 19, 1975) *Theater in America: The Ceremony of Innocence (March 1, 1975) *Theater in America: Forget‐Me‐Not Lane by Peter Nichols, from Long Wharf Theater (March 12, 1975) *Pagliacci, from La Scala (March 19, 1975) *Theater in America: The School for Scandal, from the Guthrie Theater (April 2, 1975) *Theater in America: The Rules of the Game, from the New Phoenix Repertory Company (April 30, 1975) *Who's Happy Now? by Oliver Hailey Season 3 (1975–76) *Jennie: Lady Randolph Churchill *The Collection, from Laurence Olivier Presents (January 1, 1976) *Theater in America: Beyond the Horizon, from the McCarter Theatre (January 14, 1976)Ad for Theater in America *Dance in America: Joffrey Ballet (January 21, 1976) *Theater in America: First Breeze of Summer by Leslie Lee, from the Negro Ensemble Company (January 28, 1976) *Theater in America: The Mound Builders by Lanford Wilson, from the Circle Repertory Company (February 11, 1976) *Dance in America: Twyla Tharp & Dancers (February 25, 1976) *Theater in America: The Time of Your Life, from The Acting Company *Theater in America: All Over, from the Hartford Stage *Dance in America: Martha Graham Dance Company (April 7, 1976) *Theater in America: Who's Happy Now, from the Mark Taper Forum *Theater in America: The Year of the Dragon, from The American Place Theatre *Dance in America: Pennsylvania Ballet *Dance in America: Martha Graham *Dance in America: Dance Company *Theater in America: The Patriots, from Asolo Theatre Company (May 26, 1976) *Theater in America: The Eccentricities of a Nightingale, with the Old Globe Theater (June 16, 1976) Season 4 (1976–77) *Theater in America: Ah! Wilderness (October 12, 1976) *Fine Music Specials: Madama Butterfly (October 20, 1976) *Theater in America: The Taming of the Shrew, from the American Repertory Theater (November 10, 1976) *Solti Conducts Mendelssohn (December 15, 1976) *Chester Mystery Plays (December 22, 1976) *Secret Service by William Gillette, from the Phoenix Theatre (January 12, 1977) *Arthur Rubinstein at 90 (January 26, 1977) *episode featuring Mstislav Rostropovich (March 30, 1977) *Theater in America: The Prince of Homburg from the Chelsea Theater Center (April 27, 1977) *Dance in America: Pilobolus Dance Theater (May 4, 1977) *Hard Times (starting May 11, 1977) *Theater in America: End of Summer by S. N. Behrman, from the Charles MacArthur Center for American Theater (June 15, 1977) *Abide with Me Season 5 (1977–78) *''The Royal Family'' (November 9, 1977) *Verna: USO Girl (January 25, 1978) *Count Dracula (March 1, 1978) * Uncommon Women and Others (May 24, 1978) Season 6 (1978–79) *Out of Our Father's House (August 2, 1978) *The Good Doctor (November 8, 1978) *Mourning Becomes Electra (December 6, 1978 to January 3, 1979) *Theater in America: When Hell Freezes Over, I'll Skate, conceived by Vinnette Justine Carroll with music by Cleavant Derricks and Clinton Derricks-Carroll, from the Urban Arts Corps Season 7 (1979–1980) *Musical Comedy Tonight (October 1, 1979) *The Five Forty-Eight (November 7, 1979) *The Most Happy Fella (March 5, 1980) *Samuel Beckett's Happy Days (June 25, 1980) Season 8 (1980–81) *Life on the Mississippi (November 24, 1980) *Beverly! Her Farewell Performance (January 5, 1981) *Great Performances at the Met: "L'Elisir D'Amore" (March 2, 1981) *Rhapsody and Song – A Tribute to George Gershwin (May 9, 1981) *The Girls in their Summer Dresses and Other Stories (June 1, 1981) Season 9 (1981–82) *Norma (September 20, 1981) *La Clemenza di Tito (October 19, 1981) *The House of Mirth (November 2, 1981) *Summer (November 9, 1981) *Edith Wharton: Looking Back (November 16, 1981) *Brideshead Revisited (January 18, 1982) Season 10 (1982–83) *Great Performances' 10th Anniversary Celebration (December 6, 1982) *The Regard of Flight by Bill Irwin (February 7, 1983) *Ellington: The Music Lives On (March 7, 1983) *The Innocents Abroad (May 9, 1983) *Festival! Spoleto USA (June 27, 1983) Season 11 (1983–84) *Princess Grace Remembered (September 26, 1983) *Alice in Wonderland (October 3, 1983) *Callas: An International Celebration (December 11, 1983) *An American Christmas (December 19, 1983) *The Magic Flute (January 9, 1984) *La Cenerentola (February 6, 1984) *Choreographer's Notebook: Stravinsky Piano Ballets by Peter Martins (February 13, 1984) *The Soldier's Tale, directed by R. O. Blechman (March 19, 1984) Season 12 (1984–85) *Dance in America: Baryshnikov by Tharp (October 5, 1984) *The Dining Room (October 19, 1984) *You Can't Take It With You (November 21, 1984) *Lena Horne: The Lady and Her Music (December 7, 1984) *From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1985 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1985)pbs.org From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2009 *Dance Black America, directed by D. A. Pennebaker and Chris Hegedus (January 25, 1985) *Judy Garland: The Concert Years (March 22, 1985) *Heartbreak House (April 24, 1985) *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (May 3, 1985) *Taking My Turn (May 10, 1985) *The Best of Broadway (May 24, 1985) *Orpheus (June 7, 1985) *Ulysses (June 14, 1985) *The Coronation of Poppea (June 21, 1985) Season 13 (1985–86) * Doctor Fischer of Geneva (October 11, 1985) * Three by Three (October 18, 1985) * Laurence Olivier—A Life (October 25–31, 1985) * The Gospel at Colonus (November 8, 1985) * "Master Harold"...and the Boys (November 15, 1985) * Sylvia Fine Kaye's Musical Comedy Tonight III (The Spark and the Glue) (November 22, 1985) * The Importance of Being Earnest (November 29, 1985) * San Francisco Ballet in Cinderella (December 7, 1985) * Falstaff (December 13, 1985) * Rossini at Versailles (December 27, 1985) * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1986 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1986) * On the Razzle (January 3, 1986) * (January 14, 1986) * Heartbreak House (January 24, 1986) * Einstein on the Beach: The Changing Image of Opera (January 31, 1986) * The Cotton Club Remembered (February 7, 1986) * Irving Berlin's America (March 7, 1986) * Follies in Concert (March 14, 1986) * Cavalleria Rusticana (March 21, 1986) * Bernstein Conducts Haydn's Mass in Time of War (March 28, 1986) * Elektra (April 11, 1986) * Early Days (April 18, 1986) * Choreography by Jerome Robbins with the New York City Ballet (May 2, 1986) * Grown Ups by Jules Feiffer (May 9, 1986) * Boxes: With the Sydney Dance Company (May 16, 1986) * Bernstein on Brahms: Reflections and Performance (May 23, 1986) Season 14 (1986–87) * (September 15, 1986) * Miles Ahead: The Music of Miles Davis (October 17, 1986) * Gian Carlo Menotti: The Musical Magician (November 21, 1986) * Goya, by Gian Carlo Menotti (November 28, 1986) * (December 16, 1986) * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1987 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1987) * (January 21, 1987) * Monsignor Quixote (February 13, 1987) * James Stewart: A Wonderful Life (March 13, 1987) * Broadway Sings the Music of Jule Styne (March 20, 1987) * Ozawa, directed by Albert and David Maysles (March 27, 1987) * The Comedy of Errors (April 1, 1987) *Steve Reich: A New Musical Language (April 10, 1987) *Seize the Day (May 1, 1987) *Vladimir Horowitz: The Last Romantic, directed by Albert and David Maysles (May 22, 1987) Season 15 (1987–88) * The Music Makers: An ASCAP Celebration of American Music at Wolf Trap * Tales from the Hollywood Hills: Natica Jackson (November 6, 1987) * Tales from the Hollywood Hills: A Table at Ciro's (November 13, 1987) * Tales from the Hollywood Hills: Pat Hobby Teamed with Genius (November 20, 1987) * Celebrating Gershwin (November 27 and December 4, 1987) * Christmas with Flicka (December 18, 1987) * Toscanini: The Maestro (January 8, 1988) * Wolf Trap Salutes Dizzy Gillespie: A Tribute to the Jazz Master (February, 26, 1988) * Bacall on Bogart (March 11, 1988) * Nixon in China (April 15, 1988) Season 16 (1988–89) * Tales from the Hollywood Hills: The Old Reliable (November 4, 1988) * Tales from the Hollywood Hills: The Golden Land (November 11, 1988) * Tales from the Hollywood Hills: The Closed Set (November 18, 1988) * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1989 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1989)8 * Wynton Marsalis Blues and Swing (February 24, 1989) *Canciones de Mi Padre (March 3, 1989) *Bernstein at 70 (March 19, 1989) *The New Moon (April 7, 1989) *The Philadelphia Orchestra at Wolf Trap (May 26, 1989) *The Aspern Papers (June 9, 1989) *Tap Dance in America Season 17 (1989–90) * Show Boat (October 27, 1989) * Our Town (November 2, 1989) * An Evening with Alan Jay Lerner (November 24, 1989) * L'Africaine, from the San Francisco Opera (December 15, 1989) * Michael Tilson Thomas Conducts Miami's New World Orchestra (December 29, 1989) * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1990 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1990) * Music by Richard Rodgers (March 8, 1990) * Solti's Beethoven: The Fifth Symphony Revisited (March 23, 1990) * Largo desolato, from the Wilma Theater (April 20, 1990) * The Orchestra, directed by Zbigniew Rybczyński (April 27, 1990) Season 18 (1990–91) * Spike & Co.: Do It Acapella * Swinging Out Live * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1991 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1991) * The Colored Museum * The Fred Astaire Songbook * A Masked Ball Season 19 (1991–92) * Dance in America: Everybody Dance Now * Paul McCartney's Liverpool Oratorio * La Pastorela *Pavarotti and the Italian Tenor * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1992 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1992) * Unforgettable... with Love (March 7, 1992) * The Lost Language of Cranes (June 24, 1992) Season 20 (1992–93) * Jammin': Jelly Roll Morton on Broadway * The Common Pursuit * Guys and Dolls off the Record * Placido Domingo: The Concert for Planet Earth * Jose Carreras, Diana Ross and Placido Domingo: Christmas in Vienna * The Hard Nut * The Symphony of Rhythm: Solti Conducts Beethoven's Seventh * Tosca From Rome * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1993 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1993) * Suddenly Last Summer * Black and Blue * Miles Davis: A Tribute * Sondheim: A Celebration at Carnegie Hall * John Barry's Moviola * Nureyev * Oedipus rex * The Real McTeague: A Synthesis of Forms * In the Wings: Angels in America on Broadway * Lean by Jarre Season 21 (1993–94) * The Maestros of Philadelphia * The Sorceress * Passing the Baton * Pete Townshend's PsychoDerelict (December 1, 1993) * On the Town in Concert * Leonard Bernstein: The Gift of Music * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1994 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1994) * Turandot * Jerry Herman's Broadway at the Bowl! * Vladimir Horowitz: A Reminiscence * Quartet * The Songs of Six Families * Carnegie Hall Salutes the Jazz Masters * La Bohéme * El Gato Montes Season 22 (1994–95) *Carnegie Hall Opening Night 1994 *The Dangerous Liaisons * Paddy Chayefsky's `The Mother' * The World of Jim Henson * Natalie Cole's Untraditional Traditional Christmas * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1995 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1995) * The Music of Kurt Weill: September Songs * Some Enchanted Evening: Celebrating Oscar Hammerstein II * Talking With... *Legendary Maestros: The Art of Conducting Season 23 (1995–96) *Carnegie Hall Opening Night 1995 *Music for the Movies: The Hollywood Sound *Itzhak Perlman: In the Fiddler's House *Pavarotti: My World *Julie Andrews: Back on Broadway *The Sleeping Beauty * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1996 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1996) *The Rake's Progress * Les Misérables in Concert (March 1, 1996) *Peter, Paul & Mary: Lifelines *La Cenerentola *Divas! Season 24 (1996–97) * Carnegie Hall Opening Night 1996 *Dance in America: The Wrecker's Ball—Three Dances by Paul Taylor * Dido and Aeneas *Musicals Great Musicals: The Arthur Freed Unit at MGM *Bobby McFerrin: Loosely Mozart: The New Innovators of Classical Music * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1997 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1997) * Thomas Hampson: I Hear America Singing *Robert Altman's Jazz '34 *The Story of Gospel Music *Ira Gershwin at 100: A Celebration at Carnegie Hall *Emmeline *Burt Bacharach: This Is Now Season 25 (1997–98) *Carnegie Hall Opening Night 1997 *Henry V at Shakespeare's Globe *The Music of Kander and Ebb: Razzle Dazzle *San Francisco Opera Gala Celebration *The College of Comedy With Alan King * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1998 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1998) *Creating Ragtime *Porgy & Bess: An American Voice *The New Jersey Performing Arts Center Opening Night Gala *Frank Sinatra: The Very Good Years *The Art of Singing: Golden Voices, Silver Screen *Dance In America: Variety and Virtuosity: American Ballet Theatre Now *Swan Lake *Sam Shepard's True West *Sam Shepard: Stalking Himself *The Elixir of Love Season 26 (1998–99) * Carnegie Hall Opening Night 1998 * Zizi: Je T'Aime * Cats * Pavarotti & Friends * "A Streetcar Named Desire" from the San Francisco Opera * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 1999 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 1999) * The Rodgers & Hart Story: Thou Swell, Thou Witty * The Noël Coward Story * Star Crossed Lovers * Swingin' with Duke: The Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra with Wynton Marsalis * Turandot at the Forbidden City * The Making Of: Turandot at the Forbidden City * Parsifal: The Search for the Grail Season 27 (1999–2000) * Carnegie Hall Opening Night 1999 * Crazy for You * Burn the Floor * My Favorite Broadway: The Leading Ladies * Andrea Bocelli: Sacred Arias * Dance in America: Le Corsaire with American Ballet Theatre * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2000 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 2000) * Central Park * Aida's Brothers and Sisters: Black Voices in Opera * Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat * College of Comedy with Alan King, Part II * Berlin Philharmonic Europakonzert: Ode to Joy 2000 * The Art of Piano * Play On! * La Forza del Destino * Can't Stop Now, a documentary on Nederlands Dans Theater III * 'La Traviata' from Paris * Berlin Philharmonic Europakonzert: From Krakow Season 28 (2000–01) * Carnegie Hall Opening Night 2000 * Chuck Jones: Extremes and In-Betweens, A Life in Animation * Paul Simon: You're the One---In Concert from Paris *From Mao to Mozart: Then and Now * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2001 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 2001) * Copland's America *The College of Comedy with Alan King III *My Favorite Broadway: The Love Songs *Elizabeth Taylor: England's Other Elizabeth *Don Giovanni Unmasked *Jesus Christ Superstar *Don Quixote *Dance in America: Free to Dance *Three Mo' Tenors in Concert *Recording `The Producers': A Musical Romp with Mel Brooks *`Little Women' from Houston Grand Opera Season 29 (2001–02) * Recording 'The Producers': A Musical Romp with Mel Brooks * 'Little Women' from Houston Grand Opera * Dance in America: Holo Mai Pele * Joshua Bell: West Side Story Suite From Central Park * Alessandro Safina in Concert: Only You * Wheel of Life * The Art of Violin * 'The Nutcracker' from the Royal Ballet * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2002 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 2002) *Dance in America: From Broadway: Fosse * Kurosawa * The Queen's Jubilee Gala: Live from Buckingham Palace * Romeo and Juliet * Berlin Philharmonic Europakonzert: From Istanbul Season 30 (2002–03) * (September 24, 2002) * Making 'The Misfits' * Carnegie Hall Opening Night 2002 * Natalie Cole: Ask a Woman Who Knows * Josh Groban in Concert * 'The Merry Widow' from the San Francisco Opera (December 25, 2002) * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2002 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 2003) * (January 21, 2003) * Dance in America: Born to Be Wild * Kiss Me, Kate * The Great American Songbook * Renee Fleming and Bryn Terfel: Music Under the Stars * (March 25, 2003) * (April 8, 2003) * 30th Anniversary: A Celebration in Song * Duetto: The Concert at the Roman Colosseum * Dance in America: Lar Lubovitch's 'Othello' * The Three Pickers: Legends of American Music * Elton John at the Royal Opera House * Berlin Philharmonic Europakonzert: From Palermo Season 31 (2003–04) * The Los Angeles Philharmonic Inaugurates Walt Disney Concert Hall (October 29, 2003) * Rodgers & Hammerstein's 'Oklahoma!' * Berlin Philharmonic Europakonzert: From Lisbon (December 10, 2003) * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2004 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 2004) * Degas and the Dance * Dance in America: Acts of Ardor: Two Dances by Paul Taylor (January 28, 2004) * (February 10, 2004) * Harry Connick Jr.: Only You (March 1, 2004) * Concert for George * Dance in America: 'The Dream' with American Ballet Theatre * Tchaikovsky Symphony No. 4 in Performance: The San Francisco Symphony and Michael Tilson Thomas * Keeping Score: MTT on Music: The Making of a Performance, Tchaikovsky's 4th Symphony * All-Star Piano Extravaganza: The Verbier Festival Concert * From the Acropolis: A Salute to the Games with the Berlin Philharmonic Season 32 (2004–05) * John Lennon's Jukebox * Carnegie Hall Opening Night 2004 * Eric Clapton: Crossroads Guitar Festival * Josh Groban: Live at the Greek * Hayley Westenra in Concert * Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella * Bill Irwin: Clown Prince * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2005 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 2005) * Leonard Bernstein's 'Candide' with the New York Philharmonic * Andrea Bocelli: Tribute on Ice * One Night with Rod Stewart * The Little Prince * Operatunity * Dance in America: 'Swan Lake' with American Ballet Theatre * Cook, Dixon & Young in Concert * From Shtetl to Swing Season 33 (2005–06) * Renee Fleming: Sacred Songs and Carols * Cream Reunion Concert * Michael Bublé: Caught in the Act * My Name Is Barbra * The Nightingale * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2006 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 2006) * Paul McCartney: Chaos and Creation at Abbey Road * Andrea Bocelli: Amore Under the Desert Sky * 'South Pacific' in Concert from Carnegie Hall * Dance in America: Beyond the Steps---Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater * Garrison Keillor's Independence Day Special: A Prairie Home Companion at Tanglewood * Bruce Springsteen: The Seeger Sessions Live at St. Luke's * Vittorio: Dreams of Rome * Dance in America: 'Jewels' from the Paris Opera Ballet * The Vienna State Opera: 50th Anniversary Reopening Concert * Mozart at 250: The Salzburg Festival Celebration Season 34 (2006–07) * Carnegie Hall Opening Night 2006 * A Tribute to James Taylor * Beverly Sills: Made in America * Garrison Keillor's New Year's Eve Special * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2007 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 2006) * Sting: Songs From the Labyrinth * Jerry Lee Lewis: Last Man Standing * Loreena McKennitt: Nights From the Alhambra * Barenboim on Beethoven * We Love Ella! A Tribute to the First Lady of Song * Dance in America: Dancing in the Light * Respect Yourself: The Stax Records Story * Lionel Richie: Live in Paris * Nureyev: The Russian Years Season 35 (2007–08) * The Israel Philharmonic 70th Anniversary Gala Concert * Eric Clapton Crossroads Guitar Festival Chicago * Vivere: Andrea Bocelli Live in Tuscany * Great Performances at the Met: Viewers' Choice * 'Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny' From LA Opera * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2008 hosted by Walter Cronkite (January 1, 2008) * Carnegie Hall Celebrates Berlin * Company * The New York Philharmonic Live From North Korea * Martina McBride: Live in Concert * James Taylor: One Man Band * Peter & the Wolf * Dance in America: Wolf Trap's Face of America * Primo * Maestro: Portrait of Valery Gergiev Season 36 (2008–09) * Pavarotti: A Life in Seven Arias * Carnegie Hall Opening Night 2008: A Celebration of Leonard Bernstein * Hitman: David Foster and Friends * Domingo, Netrebko & Villazon: Three Stars in Vienna * Dance in America: San Francisco Ballet's `Nutcracker' * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2009 hosted by Julie Andrews (January 1, 2009) * Cyrano de Bergerac * The Police: Certifiable * King Lear * 'In the Heights': Chasing Broadway Dreams * Eric Clapton and Steve Winwood:Live from Madison Square Garden (May 30, 2009) * Stevie Wonder: Live at Last * 'Chess' in Concert * Pete Seeger's 90th Birthday Celebration From Madison Square Garden Season 37 (2009–10) * Harlem in Montmartre * Karajan or Beauty As I See It * Vienna Philharmonic Summer Concert 2009 * Gustavo Dudamel and the Los Angeles Philharmonic: The Inaugural Concert * Sting: A Winter's Tale * Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas * La Bohème * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2010 hosted by Julie Andrews (January 1, 2010)pbs.org Great Performances: From Vienna: The New Year’s Celebration 2011 * Passing Strange * Michael Bublé Meets Madison Square Garden * Dance in America: 'NY Export: Opus Jazz' * Hamlet * La Danse * Vienna Philharmonic Summer Night Concert 2010 * Renée Fleming & Dmitri Hvorostovsky: A Musical Odyssey in St. Petersburg * Macbeth Season 38 (2010–11) * Chicago Symphony Orchestra: Pierre Boulez Conducts Mahler's 7th * Sondheim! The Birthday Concert * Celebracion: Gustavo Dudamel and the L.A. Phil With Juan Diego Florez * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2011 hosted by Paula Zahn (January 1, 2011)kpbs.org Great Performances: From Vienna: The New Year’s Celebration 2011 * Harry Connick, Jr. In Concert on Broadway * Hitman Returns: David Foster & Friends * Billy Joel: Live at Shea Stadium * Jackie Evancho: Dream With Me in Concert * Carnegie Hall 120th Anniversary Concert * Eric Clapton Crossroads Guitar Festival 3 * Rigoletto From Mantua * Vienna Philharmonic Summer Night 2011 * A Concert for New York * Placido Domingo: My Favorite Roles Season 39 (2011–12) * Hugh Laurie: Let Them Talk...A Celebration of New Orleans Blues * Miami City Ballet Dances Balanchine and Tharp * Il Postino From LA Opera * Andrea Bocelli Live in Central Park * The Little Mermaid From San Francisco Ballet * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2012 hosted by Julie Andrews (January 1, 2012)pbs.org Great Performances: From Vienna: The New Year’s Celebration 2012 * Herbie Hancock, Gustavo Dudamel and the Los Angeles Philharmonic Celebrate Gershwin * Let Me Down Easy by Anna Deavere Smith * Tony Bennett Duets II * Memphis * The Phantom of the Opera at Royal Albert Hall * The Thomashefskys: Music and Memories of a Life in the Yiddish Theater * San Francisco Symphony at 100 * Twilight: Los Angeles * Tanglewood 75th Anniversary Celebration * Jackie Evancho: Music of the Movies * Vienna Philharmonic Summer Night Concert 2012 Season 40 (2012–13) * Paul McCartney's Live Kisses * Great Performances at the Met: Wagner's Ring Cycle (September 11–14, 2012) * Rod Stewart: Merry Christmas, Baby * Magical Mystery Tour Revisited * The Beatles' Magical Mystery Tour * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2013 hosted by Julie Andrews (January 1, 2013)pbs.org Great Performances: From Vienna: The New Year’s Celebration 2013 * Broadway Musicals: A Jewish Legacy * Paul Simon's Graceland Journey * Great Performances at the Met: L'Elisir d'Amore *Great Performances at the Met: Otello * Andrea Bocelli: Love In Portofino * Great Performances at the Met: The Tempest * Paul Taylor Dance Company in Paris * Great Performances at the Met: La Clemenza di Tito *Great Performances at the Met: Un Ballo in Maschera * Great Performances at the Met: Rigoletto *Great Performances at the Met: Aida *Great Performances at the Met: Les Troyens *Great Performances at the Met: Francesca da Rimini *Great Performances at the Met: Giulio Cesare * Dancing at Jacob's Pillow: Never Stand Still * Vienna Philharmonic Summer Night Concert 2013 Season 41 (2013–14) * The Hollow Crown: Richard II * The Hollow Crown: Henry IV, Part 1 * The Hollow Crown: Henry IV, Part 2 * The Hollow Crown: Henry V * Great Performances' 40th Anniversary Celebration * Moby-Dick From San Francisco Opera * Stephen Sondheim's 'Company' With the New York Philharmonic * Barbra Steisand: Back to Brooklyn * Pavarotti: A Voice for the Ages * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2014 hosted by Julie Andrews (January 1, 2014)pbs.org Great Performances: From Vienna: The New Year’s Celebration 2014 * Great Performances at the Met: Eugene Onegin * Barrymore * National Theatre: 50 Years on Stage * Sting: The Last Ship * Donald Fagen, Michael McDonald, Boz Scaggs: The Dukes of September * Steve Martin and the Steep Canyon Rangers Featuring Edie Brickell in Concert * Bob Dylan: The 30th Anniversary Concert Celebration * The Dave Clark Five: Glad All Over, A Great Performances Special * Matthew Bourne's Sleeping Beauty Season 42 (2014–15) * Dudamel Conducts the Verdi Requiem at the Hollywood Bowl * Vienna Philharmonic Summer Night Concert 2014 * Rejoice With Itzhak Perlman * Star-Spangled Spectacular: The Bicentennial of Our National Anthem * Tony Bennett and Lady Gaga: Cheek to Cheek Live! * Cats * Encore! Great Performances at the Met * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2015 hosted by Julie Andrews (January 1, 2015)pbs.org Great Performances: From Vienna: The New Year’s Celebration 2015 * American Voices With Renée Fleming * La Dolce Vita: The Music of Italian Cinema * Bryan Adams in Concert * Mark Morris Dance Group: L'Allegro * Annie Lennox: Nostalgia Live in Concert * Boston Symphony Orchestra: Andris Nelsons Inaugural Concert * Driving Miss Daisy (July 17, 2015)[https://www.pbs.org/wnet/gperf/driving-miss-daisy/4009/ Driving Miss Daisy: About the Play – Premiere date: July 17, 2015]. PBS.org * Dudamel Conducts a John Williams Celebration With the LA Phil * Vienna Philharmonic Summer Night Concert 2015 Season 43 (2015–16) * Billy Elliot the Musical Live * Chita Rivera: A Lot of Livin' to Do * Andrea Bocelli: Cinema * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2016 hosted by Julie Andrews (January 1, 2016)pbs.org Great Performances: From Vienna: The New Year’s Celebration 2016 * Joan Baez 75th Birthday Celebration * Vienna Philharmonic Summer Night Concert 2016 Season 44 (2016–17) * Grammy Salute to Music Legends (October 14, 2016) * Hamilton's America with Lin-Manuel Miranda (October 21, 2016) * Gypsy (November 11, 2016) * The Hollow Crown: Henry VI, Part I (December 16, 2016) * The Hollow Crown: Henry VI, Part II (December 18, 2016) * The Hollow Crown: Richard III (December 25, 2016) * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2017 hosted by Julie Andrews (January 1, 2017)pbs.org Great Performances: From Vienna: The New Year’s Celebration 2017 * Bel Canto the Opera (January 13, 2017) * Alicia Keys – Landmarks Live in Concert: A Great Performances Special * Brad Paisley – Landmarks Live in Concert: A Great Performances Special * New York City Ballet in Paris (February 17, 2017) * New York City Ballet Symphony in C (February 24, 2017) * Dudamel Conducts Tangos Under the Stars with the LA Phil (March 30, 2017) * Young Men, a ballet by BalletBoyz * GP at the Met: Romeo et Juliette (April 13, 2017) * GP at the Met: Nabucco (May 7, 2017) * GP at the Met: Rusalka (June 18, 2017) * Andrea Bocelli – Landmarks Live in Concert (June 30, 2017) * Vienna Philharmonic Summer Night Concert 2017 Season 45 (2017–18) * Havana Time Machine (October 6, 2017) * Grammy Music Legends 2017 (October 13, 2017) * She Loves Me (October 20, 2017) * Noël Coward's Present Laughter (November 3, 2017) * Foo Fighters Landmarks Live in Concert: A Great Performances Special (November 10, 2017) * Indecent (November 17, 2017) * Irving Berlin's Holiday Inn (November 24, 2017) * The Moody Blues: Days of Future Passed Live (November 25, 2017) * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2018 hosted by Hugh Bonneville (January 1, 2018)pbs.org "Great Performances Toasts 2018 with New Host Hugh Bonneville for Annual Broadcast Tradition From Vienna: The New Year’s Celebration". * GP at the Met: Norma (January 26, 2018) * Nas Live from the Kennedy Center: Classical Hip Hop (February 2, 2018) * Movies For Grownups Awards with AARP the Magazine (February 23, 2018) * GP at the Met: The Exterminating Angel (March 25, 2018) * Will.i.am and Friends featuring the Black Eyed Peas– Landmarks Live in Concert: A Great Performances Special (April 20, 2018) * GP at the Met: L'Elisir D'Amore (April 29, 2018) * The Opera House * GP at the Met: Tosca * Ellis Island: The Dream of America with Pacific Symphony * GP at the Met: Semiramide * GP at the Met: Così fan tutte * The Chris Botti Band in Concert * Chicago Voices * GP at the Met: Luisa Miller * Vienna Philharmonic Summer Night Concert 2018 * GP at the Met: Cendrillon Season 46 (2018–19) * Grammy Salute to Music Legends 2018 (October 5, 2018) * An American in Paris The Musical * John Leguizamo's Road to Broadway * The Sound of Music Live (November 9, 2018) * Michael Bublé: Tour Stop 148 * Harold Prince: The Director's Life * Tony Bennett & Diana Krall: Love is Here to Stay * k.d. lang – Landmarks Live in Concert: A Great Performances Special * Leonard Bernstein Centennial Celebration at Tanglewood * From Vienna: The New Year's Celebration 2019 hosted by Hugh Bonneville (January 1, 2019)pbs.org "From Vienna: The New Year’s Celebration 2019". * The Cleveland Orchestra Centennial Celebration * Orphée et Eurydice From Lyric Opera of Chicago * Movies for Grownups Awards 2019 With AARP the Magazine * Doubt From Minnesota Opera * Great Performances at the Met: Marnie * Julius Caesar from Donmar * Andrea Bocelli @ 60 * Joni 75: A Birthday Celebration * Birgit Nilsson: A League of Her Own * Great Performances at the Met: Samson Et Dalila * Great Performances at the Met: La Traviata References External links * [http://www.tv.com/great-performances/show/4354/summary.html Great Performances Guide] at TV.Com * * [https://www.pbs.org/wnet/gperf/ PBS: Great Performances] }} Category:1970s American television series Category:1972 American television series debuts Category:1980s American television series Category:1990s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:2010s American anthology television series Category:PBS network shows Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Primetime Emmy Award-winning television series Category:Television series by WNET Category:Texaco Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series scored by Elliot Goldenthal Category:Television series scored by John Williams Category:Musicals by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice